Numa NumaThe Unwanted Email Strikes!
by WriTerGrL
Summary: Robin is having a bad week and stumbles across the Numa Numa dance video. So what happens when a super hero has a bad day? HE DANCES! And guess who see's him! Hilarious if you've seen the Numa Numa dance. Please RR!


Ok guys I haven't written anything in a long time but here it is! I HAD to write this so it will get out of m head! Hilarious laughs for those of you who know the song Dragostea Din Tea! In order to get this you have to see the Numa Numa Dance which is pretty easy to find. Robin is going through what I am right now so I think it's funny. The characters are OOC but it's late and I'm tired but I can't go to sleep so you just have to deal! Long live Numa Numa!

"Ok know to check my-email" The young boy wonder began browsing through the amazingly huge list of e-mails he had received through out the tiresome week. It wasn't a good or bad week it was just there, which was the worst kind. He propped his head up with his hand as he looked at the blinding screen as he desperately tried to stay awake.

"Bill-Bill-Fan-Mail-Insurance-Discounted products"the list seemed to go on for hours he was just about to step away from the computer when he scrolled down to the last e-mail. "What the—What's Numa Numa?" His eyes looked at the blaring 2:30 a.m that shined from across the room. He read the word next to it. The word was HILARIOUS.

He needed a laugh but he was so dang tired! "It's probably no good any way-they never are. Just junk mail, might as well get rid of it" he yawned as he tapped the mouse. Clumsy and drowsy he accidentally opened it only to be awakened by a loud blaring voice coming from his computer.

"**_Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha!"_**

An oversized teenager appeared on the screen apparently lip-synching to a European song. Robin watched as the guy began to dance around and it caused the super hero to chuckle. He then began to nod his head at the beat. The pop ups! The fat dude dancing! The pop song! It was too much! He began rolling around the floor in hysterics and fits of laughter.

He looked around the room and made sure no one was there to see him. He sat back down at his desk and watched it another ten-times. Finally on the eleventh he got the craziest impulse. He dashed outside to make sure absolutely no one was around. He sheepishly went back to his chair with a disbelieving look. "I can't believe your actually going to do this" He pushed the back button and positioned himself in front of the screen.

He took a long deep breath because in about two seconds he would lose all the dignity he ever had. "Three-Two-One!" he pushed the video file open and began to follow the guy's movements exactly. He flared his arms around and did the fun head bobs and arms swings and the facial expressions.

"**_Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha!_**

**_Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic._**

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic."

It was just FUN to let loose of course it was even funnier to watch. Unaware to him he had an audience and she was only a few feet behind him trying to contain her laughter.

"I didn't know you were such an excellent dancer Boy Blunder and since when did you listen to techno-pop?" Raven's monotone voice caught him off guard and he nearly flew out of his seat and hid under the computer desk.

"How long have you been there? What did you see?" He accused her like a cop would accuse someone for breaking and entering. She just chuckled in return. "Since your beautifully line of Ma-ia-hii" she began to exit leaving a very embarrassed Robin.

"Um…Raven you aren't going to tell anybody about this right?" his face began to get a brighter shade of red than Starfire's fire red hair. If any one found out that would be it! He would be ruined!

"As long as you don't tell anyone about my secret obsession for bunnies or 80's pop we're even" Her eyes glared as her face held an evil smirk. Robin had caught her singing the Culture club in her sleep and had never let her live it down.

"Fine! Fine! But this never leaves the room! Now just get out!" he started to push her out of his room as he tried to not wake up anyone else who might inquire about the strange song coming from his room.

The cold steal door slammed shut leaving a very satisfied Raven. "I knew that O-zone songs were good for something." She laughed to herself as she went downstairs to begin a pot of her trademark herbal tea.

Robin went back to his computer fuming with embarrassment and anger. "You stupid catchy song!" he smacked the monitor causing the desk to shake a bit. He looked around once again and was just about to climb into bed when the stupid chorus of the song popped into his head like an unwanted pop-up ad. "I guess one more time wouldn't kill me."

In desperate need of sleep the addicted boy sat in his chair once again and began to cut loose. "And One-Two Three-Four! _Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_!" _**  
**  
_


End file.
